


birthday surprises

by fleeting_fantasy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and futaba is aged up, and kisses, it's futaba's birthday!!, lots of happy tears, some innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy
Summary: for a special someone's birthday, the most important people in her life work together to make sure she has a wonderful time





	birthday surprises

Akira chuckled softly as Futaba whined insistently, complaining that his fingerprints would get on her glasses while he covered her eyes and insisting he tell her where she’s going. He dodged the question relentlessly, simply laughing it off and telling her to be patient as he walked through the streets of Shibuya, headed to Leblanc after a day in Akihabara. Akira’s wallet weeped, though he smiled, knowing that Futaba enjoyed her time and presents, especially after her large attitude of ‘It’s my birthday so you have to spoil me! Come on, let’s go get those new Featherman figures that came out!’   
“Come on, you big jerk!” Futaba whined, still much shorter than Akira even three years later. “You comes back after leaving for a couple years and suddenly wanna keep everything a secret from me!” She jabbed her elbow back, aimlessly trying to catch Akira off guard, though he simply grabbed her arm and leaned down, breath brushing against her ear.   
“If you keep complaining or trying to hit me, I’ll have to carry you to our destination instead.” He threatened with a light tone, fingers squeezing her arm gently as she squeaked, cheeks burning and freezing in place.   
Futaba pulled her arm from his grip and bit her lip nervously, twiddling her fingers and laughing nervously, a habit she still hasn’t broken from her change of heart a few years back. “Y-You shouldn’t say something like that on someone’s 18th birthday! It’s a special time for me after all; don’t make me hack you and expose all of your porn!” She retaliated.  
Akira smiled, and wrapped an arm around Futaba’s waist, gently pushing her along. “Still flustered easily, huh? I thought you would’ve gotten used to me after dating me for this long.”  
“Uuu...” Futaba groaned, knowing he was right and leaning against him. “Fine, just hurry up and take me to wherever we’re going; I’m getting hungry!”   
“Don’t worry, we’re almost there.” He hummed, pressing a kiss to her dyed hair. Akira smiled and bowed his head slightly to the various people around Yongen-Jaya, walking around different areas in order to throw off the intelligent navi of their Phantom Thief days so he and all the others in the small cafe would hopefully surprise her.   
“Are we close to Leblanc?” Futaba asked softly, putting her hand on Akira’s in an attempt to remove it. “I can smell it, you know. Come on, let me see! If you keep your hand on my eyes I swear I will tell Sojiro something awful-”   
Akira choked at the thought, shaking his head and putting his head on her hair. “He’d kill me and make me into curry.” Akira grumbled quietly, flinching at the vision of Sojiro, his glasses shining and fire around him. It was a thought that sent shivers down his spine. “Fine, fine.” Akira said, gently nudging her forward and into Leblanc, the gentle sound of the bell on the door ringing in their ears before Akira finally removed his hand from Futaba’s eyes, stepping back after letting his fingers linger on her waist momentarily.   
Futaba’s eyes went wide and she stumbled back, thankfully caught by Akira, before she sniffed, nose runny and silently weeping as she saw everyone’s bright smiles towards her, the unified chant of “Happy birthday, Futaba!” from all of the ex-Phantom Thieves, Sae, and Sojiro, along with the large amount of presents piled up on one of the booths, commemorative pictures of Futaba and the rest of her peers stringing along videos of some of her best work on the television. The entire cafe was based on Futaba and their appreciation of her, bringing Futaba to tears through the realization that everyone here cares deeply for her.   
She squatted down, rubbing her eyes and crying with a smile as she remembered how she was before everyone helped her out, and how much she improved years later. Even though she still was the same eccentric Futaba, she knew her growth was only thanks to the support everyone gave her, and to realize that even now, years later, they still continue to support her, especially since she’s younger than everyone else, made her heart warm up considerably. “C-Come on you guys... you can’t pull something like this so s-suddenly and expect me not to cry!”   
Akira crouched down next to Futaba and chuckled, helping her back up as she buried her face in his shirt, calming down as everyone else began to crack jokes and liven up the mood, taking time from their college life and work to spend it with their precious teammate. Even Morgana, who still didn’t exactly favor Futaba’s rough touch had jumped on her lap as sat down on one of the booths and curled up to her. 

Futaba yawned, her tired eyes skimming over the wishes on the card as she leaned against Akira, presents scattered around every corner of the shop. She smiled and set the card down, shaking her head. “Inari’s got such a weird way with words..” Futaba hummed. She looked at Sojiro on the other side of the counter and groaned loudly. “Sojriooooo! I’m hunger! When’s food gonna be ready?”   
“In just a second. I’m trying something new.” His deep voice was soothing to Futaba and calmed her down. “I think you’re going to like it.”  
Futaba rocked a bit against Akira, who sat behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder with a smile. “Good, but hurry it up!”  
Akira nuzzled Futaba and kissed her neck softly, burying his face in it and teasing her with a sly smile. “What? Are you trying to hurry it up so you can stay over here tonight...? After all, it’s a special day for you..~” He snickered as he felt Futaba jolt up, a blush widespread on her face. “But all teasing aside, I think you'll like this dish.” Akira said, gently tugging Futaba’s chin towards him and stealing a quick kiss before Sojiro placed a fresh plate of curry.   
“I still can't get over that you two are together... but I don't mind it. Maybe one day you both will call me ‘Dad’, huh?” Sojiro smiled knowingly and sat across from Futaba and Akira. He pushed the plate closer to her, urging her to try the new dish. It was familiar yet special. There was something there that was... new and eccentric. Kind of like herself. “Well? Go on, Futaba. Try it.”   
She eyed it warily and raised and eyebrow at Sojiro. “Is this because I told you that you should expand the curry menu?” Futaba poked at the food but gently pushed the rice and curry together, blowing on it softly before bringing it up to her lips and taking a bite of it.  
“How is it?” Akira asked, nudging her softly. “Good?”  
Futaba nodded and shoveled some more in her mouth, her growling stomach pleased with the taste and the warmth. “It’s.. so.. good!” She exclaimed, mouth half full before she swallowed. “It’s like mom’s curry, but super different at the same time! How did you do it?”  
“That’s a secret for me to pass down later on.” Sojiro chuckled, arms crossed and a proud look in his face.   
“Aww, come on you old fart! At least tell me the name of this new curry then!” She demanded, eating more of it before Akira reminded her to slow down before she made herself sick.   
Sojiro looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well.. I did make it on your birthday... for you... so the name should be ‘The Pharaoh,’ right? Since ‘Alibaba’ doesn't exactly work and--”  
“It’s perfect.” Futaba interjected, her fingers lacing with Akira’s. She looked at him knowingly and raised an eyebrow. “I'm guessing you came up with the name and the curry?” Futaba accused gently, bringing him down and kissing his cheek shyly. “That was a smart present... thank you both.”   
“Anything for my little girl.” Sojiro teased, standing up and putting his hands in his pockets. “It's getting late; I'm going to go home. Lock up for me, will you? And please... don't do anything you'll regret.” He said, eyes drifting to Akira.  
Akira nodded, smiling and wrapping his arms around Futaba again. “Will do, boss. Don't worry.”  
“And Futaba--” Sojiro said, looking at the young woman who wiped the small grains of rice that stuck to her mouth. “--Don’t do anything you don't want to do. I'm right next door if you need me.”   
“Don't worry dad~” Futaba hummed, letting it slip past quickly, though Sojiro smiled warmly, having caught it.   
“Alright then.” He nodded his head, leaving the shop.  
Akira nuzzled his face on Futaba’s neck, kissing it again and chuckling against it. “Oh, all-seeing Oracle... tell me... what do you foresee?”  
Futaba cackled and shook her head, shifting so they sat together, with their foreheads touching. “Well... I want to play the new game I got first of all. Perhaps it can be a test of endurance for you... muwehehehe~” She teased back.  
“That sounds good to me. As long as I get a reward afterward too, hm~?” Akira tilted her head and beamed at the flustered expression Futaba wore as she nodded.


End file.
